Une pluie d'étoiles
by Leoshishi-chan
Summary: Hiei and Kurama wish on a star. Lime.


Title: Une pluie d'étoiles

Anime: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing: Hiei x Kurama

Rating: 13+

Style: Romance

Warnings: Men paired together. Don't like it? Leave.

Kurama closed his eyes and as he lay on the grass gently. A small breeze fluttered his bangs against his forehead, making the demon smile. He opened his green eyes and sat up as the cause of the breeze sat next to him. The red head turned his head, hair falling over his shoulder silently. He looked at his brunette friend, who was staring intently at him. The small man's red eyes fluttered across the other's body quickly, memorizing it. Kurama leaned in close to the other man, his lips a ghost away from the brunette's. His grin trickled across his lips, reaching up into his eyes. The brunette looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"I knew you would come Hiei." Kurama moved his hand slowly, as not to provoke the other demon. His soft hand gently caressed Hiei's cheek, moving to his spiked, but soft, black hair. Hiei grunted in acknowledgement. He let his eyes flutter over Kurama's thin form again, relaxing into the man's touch. Kurama chuckled quietly and slowly moved his face closer. Hiei leaned forward, hoping to make their lips connect but the red head stopped him. Pouting angrily, Hiei glared at Kurama. "Not yet Hiei…we haven't looked at the stars yet." Hiei growled and huffed.

"Fine…." The brunette lay back in the grass, placing his arms under his head. Kurama sighed and lay down next to him, his hair spilling underneath him. Hiei looked up at the sky, startled by the beauty of it. The dull purple settling after twilight was blazing with golden stars. Hiei's red eyes reflected the gold orbs of light with fascination. Kurama glanced at Hiei, a grin spreading on his face yet again as he proved how wonderful something could be. Hiei pulled an arm out from under his head and slowly grasped Kurama's hand. Kurama smiled and intertwined his fingers with Hiei's.

"See Hiei? I told you so." Hiei smirked and grunted yet again. Suddenly, something bright shot across the sky. Hiei sat up, grabbing his sword. Kurama stopped him and gasped up at the sky. "A falling star Hiei! Quick! Make a wish!" Hiei just blinked in confusion, but closed his eyes and wished. When he opened his eyes, Kurama's effeminate face was in front of his.

"Kurama?" The red head leaned closer, his lips devilishly close to Hiei's.

"What did you wish for Hiei?" Hiei looked away as crimson settled itself on his cheeks.

"Not telling." Kurama smiled and grabbed Hiei gently. His rubbed his fist in Hiei's hair, earning protests.

"Fine. I won't tell what I wished for either. It'll come true anyway." Hiei looked up at Hiei, his brow furrowed.

"What do you mean? What was your wish?" Kurama chuckled and poked Hiei's nose.

"Not telling." Hiei frowned and turned around quickly. In the blink of an eye he had the taller man pinned, straddling his ribs.

"What was it?" Kurama stuck out his tongue.

"I said NOT TELLING." He stuck out his tongue again. Irritated, Hiei bent and nipped at the man's tongue. Kurama gasped, not expecting it, and Hiei took full advantage of the opened mouth. Sliding his tongue in, he prodded Kurama's tongue out to play. The two fought for dominance, Hiei quickly winning. The brunette quickly took advantage of the situation, sneaking his hands to Kurama's sides. The redhead gasped, breaking the kiss. "H-Hiei…n-no!" The brunette grinned.

"Too late Kurama." With that, Kurama began tickling the other's sides. Kurama bit his lip to muffle his laughter, but it was in vain. He began to writhe, tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he laughed heartily.

"H-HIEI S-STOP!" Hiei stopped, pinning Kurama again.

"Tell me." Kurama sighed and grinned.

"Fine fine…but promise to tell me yours?" The brunette nodded. "Ok. Well, I wished that you and I would…well…" Hiei turned crimson again, the man's grin saying it all.

"Really? I wished for that too…" Kurama pinked, accenting his hair. He looked away and chuckled.

"Well, I knew it would come true…" Hiei snorted and kissed the man again. Of course it would.


End file.
